Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time
Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time (東京ミューミュウ：ポケモンミステリーダンジョンエクスプローラ Tōkyō Myū Myu: Pokettomonsutā Shinpi Danjon Bōken-sha No Jikan) is a Pokémon/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover based on my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time Game. It's going to be a long/fun series I wanted to do, well I had one but I decided to redo it. Series by Princess Mew. Story Sanada Toushiro woke up as a Torchic Mew on a beach near Treasure Town and was founded by a Totodile Mew named Dazai Osamu. Dazai wanted to join the Wigglytuff Guild to become an Explorer but was shy to do it until he befriended Sanada. It all started with them becoming friends when a Zubat Mew and Koffing Mew took Dazai's treasure from him and that's when they teamed up and entered the Beach Cave Dungeon together to get it back from them. Afterwards they joined the guild together and formed the Poké Mew Team as apprentice explorers. Now what adventures await them together as they do all sorts of fun jobs together and recruit new members for the team. Characters Mews Sanada Toushiro Sanada is the main character and leader of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. She's a Torchic Mew with amnesia, who doesn't remember her own past but has this weird ability that lets her see the past or future when she touches something but they will appear at random and not when she needs them to be. She's known as Mew Strawberry. Dazai Osamu Dazai is Sanada's partner and best friend of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's an apprentice Mew Explorer alongside Sanada. He always has her back ever since they met and has grown to her, eventually leading to him growing a crush on her. He's known as Mew Blueberry. Chin Hae-Il Chin is a member of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's a Chingling Mew, who was recruited in Drenched Bluff Dungeon. He's weird, has 8th grader syndrome. Known as Mew Lemon. Sasori Midori Sasori is a member of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's a Spinarak Mew who was recruited in Mt. Bristle. He's a bit pushy. Known as Mew Apple. Aoiko Satonako Aoiko is a member of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's a Surskit Mew. He was recruited in Waterfall Cave. Childish and Immature. Known as Mew Ice. Raven Simone Raven is a member of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's an Oddish Mew who was recruited in Apple Woods. He's always teasing Dazai and calling him a pervert cause he knows Sanada has a crush on Dazai. Known as Mew Salad. Hinata Shoyo Hinata is a member of the Poké Mew Exploration Team. He's a Hoppip Mew was recruited in Apple Woods. He's always hanging around Chin and Aoiko and so those three are sometimes called the "Wonder Trio" because of their Wonder? He's known as Mew Lemonade. Guild Members Madoka Yuuma Madoka is the guildmaster of the Wigglytuff Exploration Guild. He's a bit weird and off, usually seen sleeping when being spoken too or sleeping while speaking. He never recognizes obvious things that happen and has a tendency to make a really loud cry when he doesn't get his favorite apples he wants. Always welcomes new explorers to join the guild. He's a Wigglytuff Mew and he's known as Mew Cottoncandy. Ginny Himura Ginny is the assisstance of Madoka's. He's a Chatot Mew who is constantly having to get Madoka's attention if he falls asleep or something. Always busy and wanting the jobs he wants done, done and no slackers, though if you do other jobs that's fine since it's a job after all. He's known as Mew Candy. Moriyama Gotou Moriyama is another explorer at the guild. He's a Loudred Mew who is always waking the apprentice explorers up every morning to make sure they're not late to the speech that happens every morning that the guildmaster and Gin gives them before they start they're day. He's known as Mew Plum. Aisha Nazuma Aisha is another explorer at the guild. She's a Sunflora Mew who is always cheerful and happy. She sleeps in the north crew room along with Mei the Chimecho Mew. She's known as Mew Lettuce. Aoi Lee Aoi is another explorer at the guild. He's a Corphish Mew who is always helping out others at the job boards. He sleeps in the south crew room alongside Moriyama the Loudred Mew and Rin the Bidoof Mew. He's known as Mew Raspberry. Sun Ho Sun is another explorer at the guild. He's a Dugtrio Mew who's the father of Moon Ho the Duglett Mew. His role is to update the Job Bulletin Board and Outlaw Notice Board. He's known as Mew Cookie. Moon Ho Moon is another explorer at the guild. He's a Diglett Mew and son of Sun Ho. His duty is to do the Sentry, which allows others to enter the guild or not. He's known as Mew Fishcake. Sato Okuma Sato is another explorer at the guild. He's a Croagunk Mew who is creepy and weird. He loves stenches that come from Skunktank. He wishes to stay behind at the guild with his Swap Cauldron that he runs there. He's known as Mew Blackberry. Mei Ling Mei is another explorer at the guild. She's a Chimecho Mew who runs the Chimecho Assembly. She's always happy to help and appears as the chef of the guild who makes all of the food for everyone for dinner. Sleeps in the same room as Aisha the Sunflora Mew. she's known as Mew Tarte. Leona~Chan Leona is another apprentice explorer at the guild. He's a Bidoof Mew who is also an apprentice explorer like Sanada and Dazai, he was the first apprentice before Sanada and Dazai joined the guild. He gets giddy easily if an exploration is mentioned and tries his hardest. He's known as Mew Peanut butter. Baddies Fugo Adashi The team leader of Team Skull. He's a Skunktank Mew who is very cunning. He's known as Mew Ube. Kaki Walker A member of Team Skull. He's a Koffing Mew who is rude. He's known as Mew Yam. Kikyo Freesce A member of Team Skull. He's a Zubat Mew who is rude. He's known as Mew Fudge. Locations Treasure Town The town the guild is located in. Beach Cave The first Dungeon Sanada and Dazai explore to find something taken away from Dazai by Kaki and Kikyo. Drenched Bluff The first Dungeon Sanada and Dazai explore as apprentice explorers. Mt. Bristle The second Dungeon Sanada and Dazai explore as apprentice explorers. Waterfall The third Dungeon Sanada and Dazai explore as apprentice explorers. Apple Woods The fourth Dungeon Sanada and Dazai explore as apprentice explorers. Items Strawberry Castanets Sanada's Mew weapon. Blueberry Pistols Dazai's Mew weapons. Lemon Bell Chin's Mew weapon. Apple Rings Sasori's Mew weapons. Ice Bubble Wand Aoiko's Mew weapon. Salad Whip Raven's Mew weapon. Lemonade Arrow Hinata's Mew weapon. Cottoncandy Microphone Madoka's Mew weapon. Candy Bow Ginny's Mew weapon. Plum Megaphone Moriyama's Mew weapon. Lettuce Chakram Aisha's Mew weapon. Raspberry Gauntlets Aoi's Mew weapons. Cookie Tambourine Sun's Mew weapon. Fishcake Drum Moon's Mew weapon. Blackberry Knuckles Sato's Mew weapons. Tart Hammer Mei's Mew weapon. Peanut Butter Blades Leona~chan's Mew weapons. Ube Nails Fugo's Mew weapons. Yam Staff Kaki's Mew weapon. Fudge Darts Kikyo's Mew weapons. Teams Poké Mew Team The team consists of Sanada and Dazai. Wonder Trio The team consists of Chin, Aoiko, and Hinata. Mein The team consists of Sasori and Raven. Trivia * Will not be almost the same as my game but close. * Will update from time to time when needed. Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time Category:AUs Category:Incomplete Pages